


Goodbye

by magpie93



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Doesn't show abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gay yearning, Happy Ending, Non-Graphic Violence, SQ Endgame, but does show warning signs, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie93/pseuds/magpie93
Summary: Based on the Dixie Chicks song Goodbye Earl.After Regina graduates high school and leaves Emma behind she doesn't look back. She can't. Until 10 years later she goes back to run the family law firm with her sister. Emma has a son, a husband, and seems happy. But is she? Regina tries to forget her past, but that might be harder than she thinks.





	1. After Graduation

“I can’t believe you graduated today.” Emma looks at Regina laughing and bumps into her with her shoulder. 

“Stop trying to distract me. I have a red shell and I won’t hesitate in using it.” Regina scowled at the screen. She had barely beaten Emma in the last race, and there was no way that she was going to let Emma win again. 

“Oh please. It doesn’t matter if I distract you or not. There’s no way you can beat me,” Emma said matter-of-factly. 

Just out of spite Regina shot the red shell at Emma, and Emma dropped a banana peel at the last second derailing the shell. Regina huffed and slammed the controller down on the couch.

“Told you so,” Emma said. 

“You couldn’t just let me win? On my very special graduation day? I don't even know why I play this game with you,” Regina huffed. 

“Stop being dramatic. It wouldn’t be any fun if I let you win,” said Emma. 

Emma swung her feet around and plopped them in Regina’s lap. “Time for my victory foot rub, thank you very much,” said Emma. 

“Get your feet off me you ingrate!” Regina pushed Emma’s feet to the ground, but she could see the laughter in Regina’s eyes. 

“Ok, you asked for it.”

“Wha-,” was all Regina got out before Emma launched herself on her and started tickling her without mercy.”

“Get off! I can’t breathe,” gasped Regina between bouts of laughter.

Emma finally rolled off of Regina and sat up. The light in her eyes was bright, but started fading slightly. “I can’t believe we only have one more summer before you leave,” said Emma. 

Regina sobered up at those words. Emma didn’t know, but that was for the best. It would only make things harder for both of them. Or that's whatShe was telling herself. Regina would be leaving the next day to take part in an academic summer program at NYU. It was a great opportunity. Smaller classes with professors that could have a huge impact on her future career, extra college credits, and a chance to get ahead of her cohorts arriving in the fall. Even still, she didn’t want to leave. She had argued and begged, but her mother had insisted on it with no room for negotiating. She would be living with her older sister Zelena close to campus, and that was that. Her last summer with Emma disappeared just like that. There was no arguing with her mother. She had allowed Regina one last night to spend with Emma, but she had to leave early tomorrow morning to catch her flight to New York. 

“Do you remember the first summer we met?” asked Emma. 

“You mean do I remember you sneaking into the stables, setting the horses 'free', and getting caught before you could sneak out? Or do you mean the hours it took me and my dad to round the horses back up while your mom and dad yelled at you?” asked Regina. 

There was a teasing light in Regina’s eyes, and Emma knew the irritation and anger of that summer was long gone. After Emma had been caught her parents and Regina’s dad, the owner of the stables, had agreed for Emma to work at the stables for the rest of the summer in order to make up for what she had done. She mucked out so many stalls that summer that she always smelled like horse no matter how many times she showered. She also remembered Regina softening towards her, teaching her how to ride, and the late night swimming they did in the lake on the property. Emma had just been adopted by Mary Margaret and David White and didn’t have anyone in Storybrooke. She was lashing out to anyone and everyone in the town, but meeting Regina and working with the horses had changed things. She had found her place in Storybrooke. That was six years ago, and the girls had been inseparable since. 

“No. I was talking about the part where I charmed my way into being your best friend forever,” said Emma. 

“I definitely don’t remember that part.” Regina was smiling at Emma in that special way, and Emma couldn’t help but beam back. Regina had been her constant. She calmed Emma like no one else could. Regina helped Emma see that she had so much more potential than she had ever thought. 

Emma scooted closer to Regina and grabbed her hand. “I’m excited for you, Regina, but I am going to miss you so much. I don’t know how I’m going to survive senior year without you. But ou’ll come back to visit right?”

“I’m going to miss you too, Emma.” Regina breathed. Emma had moved imperceptibly closer, and she didn’t notice Regina hadn’t answered her question. Emma’s eyes were too busy flitting back and forth from Regina’s eyes to her lips. 

“We should probably go to bed soon,” whispered Emma. 

“Yeah,” said Regina. Her eyes were fluttering closed as she leaned into Emma. Regina’s hands found Emma’s face, and then they were kissing. She didn’t know how long it was before they broke apart, but Regina was gasping for breath. 

“Wow,” said Emma. Her eyes were still closed and her forehead was leaning against Regina’s.

“Yeah,” said Regina. Her heart was beating so loud that she knew Emma could hear it. Regina had wanted to do exactly this for years, but had packaged away her feelings until she could ignore them. She was Emma's best friend. She couldn't want anything else. But Emma had kissed her. And she was leaving in a few hours. 

“So eloquent,” said Emma, and Regina could feel her smirk against her lips.

“Hush woman,” huffed out Regina. They were kissing again, and one’s heart was growing while the other’s was breaking. 

* * *

Regina carefully extracted herself from Emma trying not to wake her. Emma was a notoriously heavy sleeper, so she merely readjusted after Regina had stood. Regina grabbed her backpack and pulled a letter out of it for Emma. Her hand was clenched in a fist and she was trying desperately not to let the tears fall. 

She walked downstairs hoping it was still early enough that’s Emma’s parents were still asleep. She jumped the fourth step on her way down, and quietly slipped through the kitchen. 

“You’re leaving early Regina,” Mary Margaret called from the living room. Regina stopped and slowly turned around. Emma’s adoptive mom was staring at her with sad eyes, and it was all Regina could do to take a deep breath in. “I know you’re going to do amazing at NYU, and I am so proud of you.”

Regina couldn’t stop the tears now. She had a tumultuous relationship with Mrs. White. She had been Regina’s teacher throughout middle school before her and her husband had adopted Emma. When Mrs. White had found her kissing a girl, and then accidentally outed her to her mother, Regina swore to never forgive her. Regina would barely step foot in Emma’s house after they became friends. It wasn’t until Mary Margaret sat down with Regina and apologized that Regina started staying with Emma more and more. It was the first time that an adult had talked to Regina like a peer rather than a child, and actually sincerely apologized. Mary Margaret didn’t quite become a second mother, but she did become someone that Regina sought help and advice from. She helped Regina study for her SAT’s, proofread her college essays, and helped her realize who she could be without the shadow of her mother looming over her. 

“You will always have a place to stay in Storybrooke no matter what, ok?” Mary Margaret was fighting her own tears now. 

“Mrs. White, Emma- She doesn’t know-,” Regina started. 

“I know. It’s ok. She’ll forgive you,” said Mary Margaret.

Regina doubted that, but she just couldn’t look at Emma and say goodbye. She knew it wasn’t the right thing to do, but she just. Couldn’t.

She stepped out of the Mary Margaret’s hug and walked to the door. She didn’t look back. 

* * *

Emma was smiling as she woke up. She felt around the bed for Regina, but she wasn’t there. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up. It took a while before her eyes fell on the piece of paper with her name on it. She got up and opened the letter. Emma’s confusion slowly turned to disbelief. She could feel the panic start in her toes and work its way up, gripping her heart. The letter was still falling to the floor when she was out of her room and running downstairs.  
She threw open the front door, and Regina’s car was gone. She stepped out onto the porch and just stood there. 

“Emma,” Mary Margaret said from behind her. 

“Mom, she’s gone?” Emma’s voice was cracking.

Mary Margaret gathered her daughter into a hug. Emma’s arms hung by her side listlessly. 

“She’s gone.” Emma couldn’t feel the tears that were steadily falling down her face.


	2. Red Eye

Regina’s grip tightened on her steering wheel as she drove past the Welcome to Storybrooke sign. It had been years since she had been back. After graduation she had poured all of her focus into college, and then law school, and then becoming a partner in one of the most prestigious law firms in New York. She didn’t have time to think about her hometown or who may or may not be living there. Of course her mother had encouraged her single minded focus hoping that Regina would step into her shoes. While her father had been there to pick her up when it all became too much. Her sister was a pain in her ass, but she was coming back for her, wasn’t she?

Ten years later and her mother is dead and her dad is across the country, and she was on her way back to Storybrooke. Cora’s last wish was that she would join Zelena in running the family business. Regina had scoffed when first presented with the idea. Of course her mother would find a way to control her even after death. But Zelena had needled and persuaded her until Regina had finally agreed. 

She had given Zelena six months. Six months to help get the accounts in order, and stabilize the increased work load. But, now she couldn’t recall any of the reasons Zelena had pointed out that would make any of this worth it. She was about .2 seconds from whipping her car around and driving right back to New York. She would meet Zelena, tell her she had changed her mind, and leave. She could probably still re-up her lease, and her firm might even let her have her old job back. Yes, that was a much better plan than spending the next six months trapped in this small town. 

Storybrooke hadn’t been a horrible place to grow up. There were some perks to small town life. Her father’s stables, the air in the winter, the woods. But it was too stagnant. The same stores with the same people running them in the same places for as long as she could remember. Mainly it reminded Regina of a time when she had no control over any aspect of her life, and she had worked hard to find that control after she left Storybrooke.

The building looked dark when she pulled into the parking lot. Of course Zelena wouldn’t be at the firm at the time Regina had specifically asked her to be. It was just like her to make Regina sit here wondering when she would show up. Well, Regina wasn’t just going to wait around all day for her inconsiderate sister, she would just-

“It’s about time you showed up sis,” said Zelena from behind her.

Regina definitely felt her heart stop beating and then start again at double speed, but she schooled her face as she turned around to look at Zelena, one eyebrow raised perfectly. 

“Nice to see you, too. Tell me, have you been planning that move all day, or all week?” asked Regina. 

“It is nice to see that the last couple of years in New York haven’t changed your sense of humor. Or given you one.” Zelena brushed past her into Cora’s old office, cackling, and sat down behind her old desk. Regina sat down opposite her and rolled her eyes. 

“Alright, Zelena. Listen - “

“No. No way Regina,” interrupted Zelena, “You agreed to stay at least six months here and help me stabilize the business. There is no way you are backing out now.”

“How did you know that’s what I was going to say?” asked Regina.

“I know you,” Zelena said simply. “But what are you going to do? Crawl back to New York and ask for your job back because you couldn’t hack small town life?” Zelena leaned back in the chair and looked at her smugly. 

“Fine. Whatever,” Regina took a deep breath in. Zelena still knew how to push her buttons. “You’re right. I promised you six months, so six months, and no more.”

“Perfect. I, for one, am excited to spend some time with my favorite little sister.” Zelena clapped her hands together and stood up. “But, I expect you have a lot to unpack. I’ll see you bright and early Monday morning.”

“Zelena. You know you’re not the boss right? This is an equal partnership, and -,” said Regina as Zelena ushered her out of the office and towards the door. 

“Yes of course. Equal and all that. We can discuss the details Monday. Goodbye!” said Zelena as she closed the door to the building. 

“And I’m your only sister,” muttered Regina. She turned heading back to her car. Might as well get it over with. She wasn’t thrilled about moving into the mansion by herself. Zelena had been staying in a farmhouse outside of town ever since she moved back to help Cora run the firm a couple of years ago, so it would just be Regina surrounded by her mother’s things. Alone. At least there wasn’t much there. Cora was not one to hold on to material items, just secrets and favors, Regina thought ruefully. Still, the house was huge, and didn’t hold the best memories for her. She was a big girl though; she could handle it. 

It still wouldn’t hurt to put it off. She decided to go to the grocery store to pick up some stuff for dinner. Cooking would settle her nerves, and she could make one of her father’s old family recipes. Maybe she would call him later.

* * *

“Regina? Is that you?”

Regina cringed internally, and slowly turned around to the voice that had called her name. She knew this was going to happen, but it didn’t make it any more enjoyable. 

“Regina. I can’t believe it. Oh, it is so good to see you. It’s been so long.”

Before she knew it Regina was being wrapped up in a fierce hug. 

“Hello Mrs. White. It’s good to see you too,” said Regina stiffly trying to pull out of the hug. 

“Oh no reason to be so formal, dear. I’m not your teacher anymore,” laughed Mary Margaret. She was holding Regina at arm’s length, looking at her with shining eyes. Regina’s old teacher looked just about the same as when she last saw her. There were a few more wrinkles, but other than that it was like no time had passed. 

“What are you doing back in town? Tell me this is more than a weekend visit,” said Mary Margaret. 

“I’m here helping Zelena out for a while. Just to make sure that the firm stays strong since mother passed,” said Regina. 

“Oh yes. I was so sorry about your mother. I do wish that they would have had the service here instead of Boston, but I understand-,” 

“Mom, they didn’t have the kind of rice you wanted. Is this one ok?”

And suddenly Regina couldn’t breathe. Emma. She hadn’t looked over at Regina yet. Too busy focused on the question she had asked Mary Margaret. She looked... Well she looked tired, but beautiful. Always beautiful. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and her leather jacket was missing, but she still made Regina’s heart skip. And then Regina’s eyes landed on the little boy holding Emma’s hand. He was looking at her inquisitively, and he looked so much like Emma. 

“Oh. Regina?”

Her eyes snapped back up to Emma’s. They were wide and confused and, underneath, angry. She really hadn’t changed that much. 

“Hello Emma.” Regina’s voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper. 

“Isn’t it great Emma?” asked Mary Margaret, “Regina says she’s here to help Zelena run the business,” she turned back to Regina. “I know! You can come have dinner with us tonight! We can give you a proper welcome back, and we can all catch up. We would love to hear all about what you’ve been up to,” Mary Margaret was beaming at her waiting for Regina to answer. 

“Oh, uh. Sorry, I have so much unpacking to do. I should really start on that,” said Regina after just a beat too long. Her eyes hadn’t left Emma’s, and she could see the relief in them after she had declined the offer. Regina straightened her shoulders and tore her eyes off Emma and back to Mary Margaret.

“Of course, but we have to have you over for dinner soon,” said Mary Margaret. She reached out and squeezed Regina’s hand. “I am so glad you’re back.”

“I’ll see you around then, I guess?” Emma was already backing away. Pulling the little boy along with her. 

“Yeah,” Regina still hadn’t quite found her voice. And with a wave from Mary Margaret the three of them were gone.

* * *

It was all Regina could do to make dinner, and she still barely ate any of it. She knew that seeing Emma was inevitable, but she hadn’t expected it to be so soon. She had looked good, amazing. She had a son. Of course she did. It had been ten years for Christ’s sake. Happily married, no doubt. A perfect, happy, perfect family for her and her son. That was fine. That was what she wanted for Emma. No matter. It wasn’t any of Regina’s business. She was here to help Zelena, and then get the hell out. Back to her life in New York. She could avoid Emma for six months, right? She rolled her eyes at herself. Real mature.

God she needed a drink. Cora’s whiskey stash was still right where she remembered it. She poured herself a generous helping and stepped outside onto the porch. She sat down on the stairs and looked up. She could do this. She squared her shoulders and took a long drink from her glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the comments from the last chapter. Hope you like this one!


	3. Best of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are flashbacks. Sorry this one took me a bit longer.

“Emma! Grab me a beer!”

Emma waited until her back was turned to roll her eyes at her husband. Killian was sitting in the living room watching some sort of whatever on TV, and hadn’t moved in four hours. 

Emma set the beer down on the coffee table and tried to walk away, but Killian reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could leave the room. 

“Where’s my kiss, love?” Killian looked at Emma with hard eyes, but a smile on his face. Emma leaned down and quickly pecked his lips hoping that would be enough. She tried to turn away but he yanked her arm so that she ended up sitting on his lap. 

“Killian, stop. I’m cooking, and I don’t want it to burn.” Emma tried again to get up, but Killian’s grip tightened on Emma

“Forget dinner. We’re eating at Granny’s tonight.”

“But I already started and-” started Emma. 

“I said we’re eating out tonight,” Killian cut her off. His focus returned to the TV. 

“Yes. Of course. I’ll just go get Henry ready and we can go,” Emma breathed out. She stood and headed towards the stairs. Her fist was clenched and she was trying to get her breathing under control.

“Perfect! And you should change. Where that dress I like,” Killian yelled behind her. 

Emma’s eyes fluttered shut. “Of course dear. Whatever you want.” She tried to walk upstairs as quietly as possible. 

Sometimes she played this game where she tried to touch the ground as little as possible when she walked, and maybe no one would hear her walking and maybe, one day, she would never have to touch any part of this house ever again.

* * *

Of course. Of fucking course Regina would be sitting at the counter when they walked in. Emma could not catch a break. Regina was bent over a book quietly stirring something in a cup in front of her. The fading light was shining in her hair and was it just Emma or was Regina glowing? It was like last night all over again. When she had seen Regina standing nervously talking to her mom, it had been like Emma was seventeen all over again. Regina had grown and changed. She looked harder, more refined. More distant. But Emma’s arms had trembled with the effort of holding herself back from. From what? Pushing Regina away or grabbing her before she could leave again? No definitely pushing past her and never looking back. How dare she come back. To Storybrooke. To Emma’s home. 

With one breath Emma deflated. She didn’t have that fight in her. She was too busy fighting so many other things right now, and had been fighting them for so long. Holding so many other things back. But she could avoid Regina right? If Emma still knew any part of Regina, she would be leaving Storybrooke as soon as possible. 

Emma reached down and grabbed Henry’s hand to ground herself. Winding through the tables with Henry in tow, Killian was swaggering through the room behind them. Emma’s eyes were trained on their usual table, and she was determined to get there without stopping to talk to anyone. A tall order in a small town. 

“Hey. Didn’t you used to go to high school here?”

Emma cringed and stopped. She looked behind her and of course Killian was standing next to Regina with an idiotic smirk on his face. 

“What’s your name again? Rachael? Rebecca?”

Emma was pretty sure that if looks could kill that Killian would be suffering a slow and painful death right now. 

“It’s Regina. And I’m sorry, but I don’t recall you at all. Now if you’ll excuse me?”

“Name’s Killian. I was on the football team. Class of 1999. Led the team to state. Surely you remember that?” Killian’s smile was still smugly in place. 

“Nope sorry.”

“Well you must remember my wife then. She was a few years behind me.” Emma froze halfway 

“Emma! Come here. Do you remember Roni from Storybrooke High?” Killian yelled from across the restaurant. 

“My name is Regina,” Regina hissed from between her teeth. 

Emma walked over with Henry in tow and gave a little wave to Regina. “Yes. But I think you were a grade above me, right?”

Regina raised one eyebrow as she turned to look at Emma. “Yes I believe I was. Emma, was it?”

“Yes, and this little guy is Henry. Our pride and joy,” Killian jumped in to answer Regina’s question. 

“Well, hello Henry. It’s nice to meet you,” Regina stuck her hand out to Henry. He looked at her hand for a moment and slowly reached out to shake it. Emma could barely hold back a chuckle. 

“We’re hoping the little tyke will take after his father and make this town proud. As I was saying….”

Emma tuned out Killian’s rambling about his long past football glory days and tried to take in Regina. She had been gone for so long, so why had she come back now. Just when Emma was trying to move on. Trying to get her life back on track. It had taken her so long.

* * *

_Emma had been calling Regina every day for the past two weeks. She had left message after message with her sister, but somehow never seemed to call when Regina was home, no matter what time of day. Emma had asked her mom the same five questions and gotten the same five answers. No, she didn’t know where Regina’s sister lived. Yes, that was the only phone number that she could find for Zelena. Yes, Regina was at an NYU program. No, Emma could not take her car to New York. And the last question was always just answered with an Oh, Honey and a hug. ___

____

_This was supposed to be their last summer together. One more summer of Emma and Regina, and then she had just left. And after they had finally kissed. Emma had been in love with Regina since they’re first summer together. Regina had cared about her, had pushed her, and shown her what it was like to have someone who was there for her no matter what. She knew Regina hadn’t felt the same way, but that night. It had been perfect. But then Regina had left without a word and maybe it was because. No. She wouldn’t believe it was because of the kiss. There had to be another explanation. ___

____

_Mary Margaret had picked up Emma from the bus station 4 times before she had boarded the bus, and 3 times when Emma had been walking to the bus station, and one time in Boston before she could get on a connecting bus. Every time Mary Margaret brought her back home Emma got the same speech. She couldn’t run off on her own with no idea where she might go once she got to New York. Needless to say, Emma was getting desperate. So desperate that she was standing outside of Cora’s house hand poised to knock. The door whipped open before she had the chance. ___

______ _ _

_“What are doing loitering on my porch?” Cora’s mouth was in a hard straight line, and she was looking at Emma like she was something unpleasant stuck to the bottom of her shoe. ___

________ _ _ _ _

_“Hello Mrs. Mills. My name is Emma-“ ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Yes, yes. I know who you are. Again, what are you doing on my porch?” ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Well, ma’am, I have been trying to get in touch with Regina for the past couple of weeks, but I haven’t been able to actually speak to her, and she left really suddenly and I didn’t really-,” ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Is there a question hidden somewhere in your rambling?” Cora asked. ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I wondering if you had another phone number or an address where I could reach Regina, ma’am?” Emma took a deep breath and finally looked at Cora. Her expression hadn’t changed since she had answered the door, but Emma was here to get answers. ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Obviously I know where Regina is staying, and you have the correct number. My eldest daughter is in quite a state from all the calls she has been getting, and she is in the process of getting a new phone number. However, I don’t think this is information that you should be privy to,” Cora finished with a self-satisfied smile on her face._

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“What?” It was the only word that Emma could get out. Add this to the growing list of things she doesn’t understand. ___

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“My daughter is an extremely bright young woman. She has the potential to do great things in the future. She can’t do that if she is attached to someone who will, most likely, struggle to graduate high school. I know that you have been infatuated with Regina for some time now, and I can’t allow that to continue.” ___

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_All Emma could do was stare at Cora. She couldn’t be serious right? Regina was brilliant. Amazing, talented. But Emma hadn’t been holding her back. Right? ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Now, if you really do care for my daughter you will stop trying to contact her. You will allow her to be the best she can be, and stop trying to hold her back. She needs to focus on her future. She doesn’t need you to distract her at every turn. She doesn’t need you. You can understand that, right?” Cora smiled down at her and waited for a response. When Emma didn’t say anything Cora stepped back and closed the door. ___

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Was all of that really true? Had Emma just been kidding herself all these years. Regina hadn’t made any effort into getting in touch with her, and she had left without a word. No. She knew that her and Regina had a meaningful, important friendship. But then Emma had pushed it further. She had kissed Regina. And she had thought that Regina felt the same way. But maybe she didn’t. ___

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_She had finally gotten her feet to move when the door opened again. “Emma, wait,” Regina’s father reached out and grabbed her shoulder, “Why don’t you come join me at the stables tomorrow morning?” ___

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Emma looked up at him with shining eyes and nodded. ___

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re doing what, Emma?” Emma was jarred back to the present. Regina was looking at her with wild disbelief in her eyes. 

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh. Uh. I’m sorry. What were we talking about?” Emma laughed nervously looking back and forth from Killian to Regina.  
Killian looked at Regina and chuckled, “She never was the brightest.” Regina whipped her head towards Killian and the confusion in her eyes was instantly replaced by hot anger. “We were talking about the stables that you manage on the outskirts of town.”

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh. Yeah,” Emma didn’t really know what to say, and she didn’t really know why Regina was surprised by that. 

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I keep telling her to hand the reigns to someone else, so she can stay home and take care of me,” Killian chuckled and glanced towards Emma.

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Killian, can we talk about-,” Emma started. 

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I have to go. It was…lovely meeting you. Emma, I’ll see you around?” Regina gathered her things and walked briskly towards the exit. Emma smiled at Regina’s back.

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What did she mean? Why would she see you around?” Killian was scowling at her as they, finally, made their way to a table. 

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t know, Killian. It’s a small town,” Emma said. 

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, I don’t know if I want you to talk to her again. she was a bit stuck up. Didn’t smile much.”

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Emma glanced back towards the door and could see Regina’s turn up the street and disappear from view.

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This concept has been stuck in my head all summer, and I'm trying to get it out of my system. This is my first time posting anything on here, so if you have any suggestions I'd really appreciate it! Thanks for reading.


End file.
